


Selezione naturale

by bardsknight



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Character Study, Gen
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:55:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25922431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bardsknight/pseuds/bardsknight
Summary: Tra l’incontro di Rufy con Ace e quello tra Ace e Tashigi ci fu la Storia del regno di Alabasta, una Storia che aveva messo in testa a Tashigi diversi dubbi sul proprio dovere e sulla propria lealtà nei confronti della Marina.Un momento di introspezione per Tashigi, Smoker e Ace in un ipotetico scenario post-Alabasta.





	Selezione naturale

Quando Ace viaggiava da solo con il suo Striker, a volte sentiva il bisogno di prendere a pugni qualcosa o qualcuno. _Meglio qualcuno_. Non per fare del male – non di norma –, ma per rilassarsi. Per sfogarsi. Non gli dava fastidio navigare da solo per giorni, perché poteva avere i propri ritmi e le proprie manie e non doveva spiegarli a nessuno; però, quando il tempo passava e lui macinava miglia su miglia, Ace scrollava la testa e l’unica voglia che aveva era quella di agitare un po’ i capelli, fino a fargli prendere fuoco (oh, adorava farli scintillare davanti alla faccia stupita della gente, era estremamente divertente!): insomma, aveva voglia di un bel combattimento. Sulla Moby Dick bastava stuzzicare i Comandanti delle Divisioni, infastidire Marco con la storia del “galletto nel pollaio”, sottrarre il rum al Babbo dicendo che era tutta colpa di Shanks, o uno qualsiasi degli svaghi assurdi che riusciva a inventarsi, uno qualsiasi, per passare il tempo. Sullo Striker il massimo era cantare il _Liquore di Binks_ a squarciagola, stonando un po’!

La sua missione in solitaria era importante – era fondamentale. Ace non si sarebbe mai tirato indietro dalla scelta che aveva fatto dopo l’omicidio di Thatch. Certo era che il suo obiettivo, Alabasta, era ancora lontano, e lui aveva tutta l’intenzione di lamentarsi delle proprie condizioni fino allo sfinimento, anche se avesse dovuto parlarne soltanto al motore dello Striker o alle onde.

Possiamo solo immaginare l’«Oh! Finalmente!» di Ace quando il regno di Nefertari Cobra fu in vista sulla linea dell’orizzonte. Scrollò leggermente la testa per recuperare un po’ di energia, come a ricordarsi il motivo per cui era partito e a darsi forza.

E poi avrebbe rivisto Rufy. _Rufy!_

Si passò la mano destra sul braccio sinistro e lo Striker ruggì più forte a causa dell’alta fiammata catalizzata dal sorriso felice di Ace.

⁂

Non si aspettava di incontrare Rufy in quella maniera, a onor del vero: però era stato estremamente divertente! Dopo un abbraccio da orso, Ace aveva lasciato Rufy nelle mani dei suoi compagni e finalmente aveva avuto la possibilità di prendere a pugni qualcuno – e che qualcuno! Il Cacciatore Bianco in persona.

Ace non avrebbe lasciato il suo adorato fratellino nelle fauci di quel marine: anzi, non vedeva l’ora di uno scontro difficile. Dopotutto, entrambi erano degli ottimi combattenti ed entrambi si avvalevano di notevoli Poteri del Diavolo. Il loro duello, tuttavia, cominciò coi pugni. Ace pensò che forse anche Smoker aveva avuto bisogno di scaricare un po’ di tensione con una messa a terra speciale, diritta sul viso di Ace.

Il primo pugno di Smoker intendeva stordire Ace, eppure fu un colpo che avrebbe potuto sbattere a terra una persona qualunque. Sapeva con chi si stava misurando. Il secondo pugno, invece, intendeva farlo finire all’altro mondo senza molti complimenti. Quando Ace contrattaccò, il combattimento divenne un veloce scambio di pugni e calci che sollevavano polvere e granuli di sabbia. Sembrava un duello rituale, tipico di discipline marziali praticate da monaci, tranne quando i colpi andavano a segno – allora si interrompeva il ritmo per un solo attimo, il tempo di respirare più profondamente e poi subito riprendevano. Fino a quando ci fu il tacito accordo di combattere senza sfruttare i poteri Rogia, la lotta fu alla pari, se si conta che Smoker perse i due sigari e ad Ace cadde due volte il cappello per terra.

Ace odiava sentire il sudore sulla propria pelle: per questo fu molto felice quando lui e Smoker si allontanarono abbastanza da sprigionare i loro poteri. Subito la pelle di Ace si arroventò e il sudore scomparve, poi le punte dei capelli, prima nerissimi, diventarono luccicanti come scintille. I suoi occhi lampeggiarono per un attimo, prima di scomparire tra le fiamme. Nello stesso momento la figura di Smoker si confondeva con la polvere sollevata nel loro scontro: era interessante vedere delle volute di fumo che non si attorcigliavano verso l’alto, ma che ondeggiavano ad alta velocità verso il fuoco.

Anche i loro due poteri del Diavolo si equivalevano. La combustione non è magia, dopotutto.

Rufy, da lontano, sentì una fragorosa esplosione. Si voltò e alzò la testa, per guardare l’enorme massa di fuoco e fumo che vorticava come una trottola. Impossibile non sorridere: il suo fratellone, quanti progressi doveva aver fatto! Quando erano piccoli, Rufy non era mai riuscito a sconfiggerlo, quindi non ci sarebbe riuscito neanche quel fumoso. Ci voleva ben altro per mettere in difficoltà Ace! Rufy se ne rese conto di persona quando, dopo quello scontro con il marine, Ace dimostrò di poter abbattere un’intera squadra di navi della Baroque Works con un solo Pugno di Fuoco.

«Devo trovare una persona. Uno dei miei uomini si è macchiato di omicidio e ora devo trovarlo e punirlo. Per cui mi spiace, ma non posso trattenermi oltre con voi. È stato un piacere. E, Rufy,» disse Ace, prima di salire sullo Striker e bruciare l’armata dei Billions, «ti toccherà diventare più forte per sconfiggere Barbabianca. Giusto per avvisarti.»

«Lo so, fratellone!» Rispose Rufy, sorridendo.

Ace saltò sullo Striker pensando che quel sorrisone avrebbe dovuto tenerlo al caldo per molti mesi a venire.

⁂

Tra l’incontro di Rufy con Ace e quello tra Ace e Tashigi ci fu la Storia del regno di Alabasta, una Storia che aveva messo in testa a Tashigi diversi dubbi sul proprio dovere e sulla propria lealtà nei confronti della Marina. Quando era salita sulla nave, Hina l’aveva guardata con curiosità, mentre Smoker l’aveva apostrofata come al solito – più o meno. I due capitani di vascello sembravano sempre essere più avanti di Tashigi: lei semplicemente doveva realizzare la realtà dei fatti, mentre Hina e Smoker già ci nuotavano dentro come se fossero loro (e non lei!) a non avere Poteri del Diavolo. Doveva diventare più forte. Aveva visto coi propri occhi cosa i pirati sono capaci di fare, sia per forza fisica che per astuzie e inganni; aveva visto cosa la Marina non era in grado di fare, sia nel rispondere agli attacchi che nel concetto stesso di Giustizia; ora doveva diventare più forte per combattere fuorilegge e legge assoluta.

Avrebbe potuto pensarci il giorno successivo. In quel momento voleva solo chiudersi nella propria stanzetta per tirar fuori tutte le lacrime che aveva negli occhi. Aveva perso tutto il terreno che aveva sotto i piedi: si sentiva cadere e cadere e cadere e non c’era nulla a cui aggrapparsi—

Poteva aggrapparsi alle proprie idee, ma erano troppo ideali, troppo in alto, erano ramoscelli secchi nella caduta. Voleva un appiglio sicuro: non uno come quello che le era scivolato via dalle mani, che era un sostegno solo apparente.

Quella di Tashigi fu una notte lunghissima e insopportabile. Non si preoccupò di essere sentita dal resto dell’equipaggio o da Smoker stesso: non avrebbe negato se poi le avessero chiesto se, quella notte, fosse stata lei a piangere e a singhiozzare. Aveva deciso che quello sfogo l’avrebbe aiutata a diventare più forte, e quindi non avrebbe mai negato nulla. Sarebbe diventata forte, non chiusa in se stessa: questo aveva deciso e a questo sarebbe arrivata.

Il giorno dopo, Tashigi desiderò solamente una vacanza: non di riposo, ma di allenamento. _Voleva_ diventare più forte. Se mai si fosse trovata un altro pirata davanti agli occhi, allora si sarebbe impegnata a sconfiggerlo da sola, e dopo quello un altro pirata, fino a catturare Roronoa e a recuperare le spade piangenti. Per questo si rialzava ogni volta, quando si allenava con Smoker (che puntualmente la sgridava malamente) o con i propri subordinati (che puntualmente sembravano non prenderla troppo sul serio, almeno all’inizio). Durante questo allenamento intensivo continuarono a svolgere missioni di varia importanza – che, tutto sommato, potevano essere considerate parte degli esercizi sul campo.

Dicevamo, un giorno Tashigi incontrò nuovamente Ace. Si trovavano sull’isola invernale di Cadmio, sulla Rotta Maggiore: stavano seguendo una nave di schiavisti che, con tutta probabilità, stavano cercando nuovi soggetti per i loro traffici.

(Quando attraccarono non stava nevicando.)

Tashigi si trovò davanti a Pugno di Fuoco, ma quello era troppo potente per lei, al momento: oltre a non essere all’altezza della propria forma fisica, Tashigi era ancora scossa profondamente dagli eventi di Alabasta. Vedere il secondo Comandante della Flotta di Barbabianca abbattere con un solo pugno un commerciante di schiavi non la aiutava davvero per nulla.

«Ehi, signorina-marina,» disse Ace a Tashigi, «fammi un piacere. Porta questo bastardo in una delle vostre celle e butta via la chiave. Io con lui ho finito.» E lasciò ai piedi di Tashigi lo schiavista, che era svenuto e gravemente ferito, prima di voltarsi e andarsene per la propria strada.

Mentre Tashigi ammanettava il trafficante di schiavi, la voce di Smoker la raggiunse prima della sua cresta di fumo: «Tashigi! Lascia perdere quel mezzo morto! Preoccupati di Pugno di Fuoco!» Smoker era arrivato di corsa, in fretta e furia, non appena aveva sentito Tashigi gridare contro un fuorilegge.

«Signore, a dire il vero Pugno di Fuoco si è presentato qui con questo criminale e me lo ha lasciato in custodia. Pare sia il trafficante di schiavi di cui il Comando ci aveva mandato il profilo.»

«Mi stai proponendo di lasciarlo andare, allora?»

«Sì, signore.»

Smoker sbuffò, più per abitudine che per insoddisfazione. «Va bene. Mi fido di te.»

Tashigi arrossì e si affrettò a portare in cella quel bastardo. Avrebbero trascorso il pomeriggio a cercare il resto dell’equipaggio schiavista. Poi avrebbero dovuto portare i prigionieri fino a una Stazione della Marina (o fino a una nave prigione) e solo allora sarebbero potuti ripartire alla ricerca di Cappello di Paglia fino a nuovo ordine.

Dopotutto, la ricerca di Monkey D. Rufy era una missione che Smoker si era dato senza ordini dall’alto: avrebbero dovuto portare avanti obiettivi secondari, come li chiamava il commodoro, ma l’obiettivo ultimo rimaneva la ciurma di Cappello di Paglia.

⁂

Tashigi rivide Portuguese D. Ace una terza volta qualche settimana dopo l’incontro presso Cadmio: quel giorno, però, Pugno di Fuoco si era presentato direttamente a bordo della nave di Smoker e si era seduto sul parapetto, con l’aria di chi sta aspettando qualcuno. Subito ci fu un gran rumore di passi di guerra, di urla di difesa e quant’altro: Ace non dovette attendere molto prima che Smoker salisse sul ponte. Probabilmente, con tutto il baccano che c’era, Smoker aveva fatto anche prima del solito, almeno così i suoi uomini si sarebbero zittiti tutti.

«Pugno di Fuoco, sei venuto qui per costituirti? Sei stato molto gentile a risparmiarmi la fatica di cercarti.»

«Su, commodoro, non agitarti. Ho soltanto bisogno di un’informazione piccola piccola. Dopotutto, vi ho fatto un favore consegnandovi Berilio lo schiavista, o mi sbaglio?»

Tashigi si era messa gli occhiali sul naso, si era assicurata di essere rivolta verso il criminale e gli aveva detto, ad alta voce: «Il favore te l’ho fatto io, Pugno di Fuoco. L’hai detto tu stesso, quella volta.»

Ace ci pensò su. In effetti, la signorina-marina aveva ragione! «È vero! Sei proprio acuta! Come sei finita su questa nave piena di brutti ceffi, se sei intelligente e carina? E anche tu, commodoro, dopotutto non sei così male. Come mai dalla parte della Marina? Ne volete discutere con me? Potrei farvi cambiare idea.»

Tashigi abbassò lo sguardo, mentre Smoker praticamente ruggì, infastidito, e avanzò verso Pugno di Fuoco. «Ti do due secondi per dirmi che diavolo ci fai sulla mia nave. Poi ti farò finire nel tesoro di Davy Jones insieme alla tua barchetta.»

«Dovresti prendere esempio dalla tua ragazza, Smokey, non sei per nulla tenero.» Poi Ace si levò il cappello e sorrise (sorrisetto furbo da volpe, ma determinato). «Avete informazioni su un certo Barbanera? Ah, e bocca cucita col resto della Marina, per favore. È già abbastanza umiliante chiedere a voi, anche se avete notizie più fresche sul Paradiso della Rotta Maggiore, rispetto a me.»

Smoker rimase in silenzio per diverso tempo. Nessuno osava fiatare. Poi, alla fine del suo secondo sigaro, rispose: «Odio avere conti in sospeso, soprattutto con dei pirati. L’uomo che stai cercando deve essere dalle parti dell’isola primaverile di Gentu: questo è quanto scritto negli ultimi resoconti arrivati dal Comando Centrale della Rotta Maggiore.»

«Quanto sono affidabili?»

«Seguo l’istinto, non notizie insicure.» Avrebbe voluto dire _non notizie provenienti da quegli imbecilli che non sanno neanche ritrovare casa loro su una stupida isola_ , ma evitò di esprimersi in quella maniera davanti a un fuorilegge di quel calibro.

«E il tuo istinto cosa ti dice riguardo all’attuale posizione di Barbanera, Cacciatore Bianco?»

«Che ho già saldato il mio debito con te, Pugno di Fuoco. Ora fuori dai piedi!»

Ace non se lo fece ripetere: saltò sullo Striker e ripartì a tutta velocità – non prima di aver lanciato a Tashigi e Smoker un bacio di scintille, ovviamente. Prendere in giro quei due era molto divertente, soprattutto quando gli insulti di Smoker si sentivano fino a grandi distanze eppure non gridava ai propri uomini di mettersi all’inseguimento dello Striker.

Che banda di matti-marina, quella.

⁂

Oh, beh, sapeva che _quelli là_ non l’avrebbero lasciato scappare facilmente, ma rettifichiamo: Ace non stava scappando, stava portando avanti la propria missione. Che poi questo potesse includere muoversi con estrema velocità scartando le navi della Marina, beh, nessuno aveva obiettato quando lui aveva deciso. La Marina era un esercito di gente che seguiva tutti i principi opposti a quelli di Ace, quindi lui li avrebbe sfruttati, ma mai capiti. Non aveva alcun senso quella storia della Giustizia Assoluta: ma come potevano anche solo pensare—ah, già, probabilmente la maggior parte dei soldati non pensava affatto.

Soddisfatto di quella piccola cattiveria, Ace sbarcò in una caletta riparata dell’isola estiva di Keiri, sulla direttrice per Gentu. Il clima gli piaceva parecchio e sì, gli sarebbe piaciuto fermarsi lì più a lungo, ma doveva soltanto rifornirsi di cibo e poi subito sarebbe salpato per Gentu. Viaggiare di notte non gli piaceva perché lo rendeva una stella sul mare, ma avrebbe dovuto sopportarlo per accorciare i tempi del suo viaggio. Aveva la sensazione che, se avesse perso quell’occasione, non ce ne sarebbero più state altre.

Il problema cominciò quando in lontananza vide diversi marine attorno allo Striker. Ace non potè non sbuffare per l’irritazione. _Davvero, ragazzi, davvero?!_

C’era (ancora!) anche la signorina-marina con gli occhiali. Per quanto potesse essere stata carina e responsabile nell’aver lasciato andare Rufy e la sua ciurma ad Alabasta, Ace decise che l’avrebbe messa fuori combattimento e poi se ne sarebbe andato di corsa, prima che si facesse vedere il _capo_ di _quella lì_.

I soldati lo videro e addio effetto sorpresa. Tashigi sguainò la spada e gridò: «Pugno di Fuoco! Non mi farò trovare impreparata una seconda volta!»

«Senti, signorina-marina, sono molto felice di quello che hai fatto – o che non hai fatto, dipende dai punti di vista – ad Alabasta, ma o ti sposti, o ti incenerisco. Non posso perdere altro tempo.» Rispose Ace, con uno sguardo che non prometteva nulla di buono. Appoggiò la sua borsa per terra una volta arrivato sulla spiaggia, mentre i marine si asserragliavano attorno allo Striker, poco lontano, e attorno alla loro guardiamarina.

Tashigi provò a tagliare un braccio ad Ace, ci provò seriamente, con un fendente da manuale: ma non era stata abbastanza _ambiziosa_ nei propri allenamenti, e il colpo tagliò fuoco. Ace prese Tashigi per i capelli e la sollevò da terra senza problemi.

«Non avevo niente contro di te, marine. Potevo odiarti per il tuo lavoro, ma non lo faccio, perché hai lasciato libero il mio fratellino. Ora vuoi costringermi a odiarti?»

«Non è un lavoro» disse Tashigi, con una smorfia di dolore che le contorceva le guance, «è una mia scelta di vita. Non voglio la Giustizia Assoluta: altrimenti non avrei risparmiato Cappello di Paglia.»

«E di questo ti sono riconoscente. Ma ora ti conviene uscire dai giochi, o sarò costretto a fartici uscire con le mie mani.»

_Anche perché questa ragazza è una persona interessante e non vorrei pensare di poter diventare sua amica_ , pensò poi.

Stava per darle un sonoro pugno nello stomaco e poi guardarla accasciarsi sulla sabbia, quando una spirale di fumo avvolse Ace e Tashigi – e Ace si ritrovò la punta della jitte di Smoker sulla schiena.

«Ora tu verrai con noi, Pugno di Fuoco» disse Smoker. Un soldato si avvicinò e ammanettò Ace, già confuso dal contatto con l’agalmatolite del manganello.

_Accidenti, accidenti, accidenti_.

⁂

«Signore, ho contattato Enies Lobby. Una nave prigione partirà domani mattina e dovremmo incontrarla tra quattro giorni, se proseguiamo su questa rotta.»

«Bene, Tashigi. Puoi andare.»

«Signore.» Tashigi salutò e uscì dall’ufficio di Smoker.

Appena chiuse la porta, tirò un profondo sospiro di sollievo. Smoker aveva creduto a quella piccolissima bugia – piccola piccola: invece la nave che sarebbe dovuta arrivare ma che mai si sarebbe fatta vedere doveva essere una nave piuttosto grande, già.

Tashigi ora aveva da svolgere una piccola missione che si era auto-imposta (dopotutto, aveva imparato da un _serio professionista_ quando si trattava di fare di testa propria): andare a parlare con il detenuto giù nelle celle. Voleva capire quel ragazzo; voleva parlargli e chiarire alcuni dubbi che la tormentavano da quando aveva lasciato Alabasta. Per questo si presentò alla guardia delle cellette chiedendo di poter avere un colloquio con l’unico prigioniero. Dopo aver chiarito il malinteso – insomma, aveva cercato di parlare al palo delle chiavi, non al soldato – le fu permesso un incontro. Essendo Tashigi la seconda in comando, nessuno le chiese nulla, Smoker _di certo_ le aveva dato il permesso di visitare Portuguese D. Ace.

Pugno di Fuoco si stava arrostendo sui propri stessi piedi: non riusciva a stare fermo o seduto, non aveva accettato nè cibo nè acqua (cosa alquanto bizzarra, forse voleva essere sempre furibondo davanti ai marine?) e stava praticamente scavando un fossato nel legno, a furia di camminare in cerchio.

«Pugno di Fuoco?»

«Cosa vuoi, tu?»

Tashigi si sentì offesa e imbarazzata contemporaneamente. Le scapparono gli occhiali dal naso, caddero a terra e si incrinarono. Avrebbe dovuto comperarne un altro paio il più presto possibile, ma per ora ne avrebbe fatto anche a meno. Si avvicinò alle sbarre della celletta per vedere meglio il detenuto: voleva guardarlo bene in faccia e capire che cosa gli stesse passando per la testa.

«Volevo parlarti di Alabasta.»

«Fa’ come preferisci.»

Allora Tashigi deglutì e si fece coraggio. «So che cosa è successo davvero ad Alabasta. Per quanto gli alti gradi della Marina abbiano dato il merito a Smoker e alla sua squadra, è stato tuo fratello a sconfiggere Crocodile. Ho visto la gente alzare le spade gli uni contro gli altri e tutti pensavano di essere nel giusto, di aver capito come stavano le cose, era tutto chiaro o tutto scuro, no? Non c’era la possibilità di un inganno. Tutti si erano convinti di sapere la verità, mentre nessuno la conosceva davvero finché un bambino ha parlato, e allora tutti _Ma sì, è così che è andata_! E la principessa torna a palazzo e—» Tacque improvvisamente. Mentre parlava aveva tenuto lo sguardo fisso sulle proprie mani, e se le contorceva e grattava e sfregava: a un certo punto aveva alzato lo sguardo e si era trovata Ace a un palmo dal naso, attento al suo discorso con due occhi come due fari.

«E perché me lo racconti, ragazza-marina?»

«I-io non so la verità su di te, Pugno di Fuoco. Ma ho visto tuo fratello in azione e non posso fare a meno di chiedermi se tu non sia della stessa pasta.»

Ace sembrò sorpreso – no, era davvero sorpreso. Una marine che prima di trattarlo da criminale lo trattava da essere umano? Be’, c’era da sorprendersi, scusate tanto. «Certo che sono della sua pasta. È mio fratello, non il mio nemico!»

«Allora voglio sapere perché ti trovi in questi mari. Barbabianca è nel Nuovo Mondo: perché uno dei suoi Comandanti è tornato nel Paradiso? Chi è questo Barbanera che stai cercando?»

L’espressione di Ace, prima stupita, era tornata seria e inamovibile. «Tu stai scherzando, carina. Non ti dirò perché sono qui. Ti sembra normale che un fuorilegge racconti il motivo per cui è qua e non là? Mi prendi per stupido?»

«Senti, Pugno di Fuoco, non so per quanto tempo potrò tener nascosto a Smoker che nessuna nave prigione è partita da Enies Lobby. Può essere che ne incontreremo una nel corso della traversata, e allora non potrei più aiutarti.»

«E perché mi vuoi aiutare, _di grazia_? Non mi sembra di avertelo chiesto.»

Ecco. Tashigi abbassò di nuovo lo sguardo. «Ho cominciato a dubitare della Marina.»

«Meglio tardi che mai.»

«No, aspetta! Non della Marina: del modo in cui la Marina si muove per proteggere i civili. Ci sono soldati che hanno raso al suolo un’intera isola per cancellare delle prove scomode. Dopo Alabasta ho cominciato a chiedermi se non si possa amministrare la Giustizia in un modo migliore, e un modo migliore per farlo c’è, ma nessuno—pochi lo seguono. Smoker lo segue, e io seguo lui.»

«Tanto piacere. Cosa c’entra tutto questo con me?»

«Se sapessi la verità, potrei liberarti. Potrei lasciarti andare, con o senza il permesso di Smoker.»

«Come posso fidarmi di te?»

«Non lo so!» Disse Tashigi, a voce alta. Si trovava a metà tra la disperazione e l’insofferenza nei confronti di quello stupido Pugno di Fuoco. Ace la guardò senza cambiare espressione. «Ma hai qualche altra possibilità, Portgas?»

«Non mi hai risposto: perché mi vuoi aiutare?»

Tashigi prese un profondo respiro. Ne prese un altro, e un terzo. Quando sentì Ace sbuffare, capì che avrebbe dovuto parlare ora o tacere per sempre. «Non lo faccio per te. Lo faccio per me. Lo faccio perché voglio avere conferme su quello che penso: che esistono pirati e pirati. Me lo ha dimostrato una volta tuo fratello, me l’hai dimostrato quando hai portato lo schiavista davanti a me. Voglio un’ultima conferma. Lasciarti andar via è un effetto collaterale.»

«Tashigi, da quando in qua lasciar andare un pirata è un effetto collaterale?»

Era Smoker, diritto come un palo sulla porta d’ingresso alle prigioni. In bocca aveva tre sigari e sembrava pronto ad accenderne un quarto. Alto e imponente com’era, al suo fianco Tashigi parve scomparire.

Be’, se non altro la ragazza-marina stava dicendo la verità riguardo il non dir nulla a Smoker. Oppure erano tutti e due bravi attori? Ma Ace sarebbe stata più bravo (in fondo, era più bravo di loro in tutto, a proprio parere).

«La tua ragazza, Smoker, mi stava dicendo che non mi sopporta quando canto. Da quando è scesa qua sotto non ho fatto altro che cantarle canzonacce stonate. Ha una grande resistenza, ma anche un orecchio fino, _poverina_.»

Tashigi arrossì fino alla punta degli occhiali che teneva stretti tra le mani. Smoker corrugò le sopracciglia e parve perplesso – in un inquietante maniera di essere perplessi, ma comunque.

«Vado a consegnar il liquore di Binks! Un bel sogno per stasera e uno per domani, la mia ombra mi saluta agitando le sue mani. Su con la vita, di che ti lamenti, finchè c’è la luna non battere i denti!» Canticchiò Ace, per rendere l’idea.

Smoker non era assolutamente convinto di tutta quella messinscena. «Tashigi, sul ponte. Subito.»

«Sì, signore.»

L’unica speranza di Ace di uscire da quella cella salì i gradini che portavano al corridoio e chiuse la porta – no, la porta fu chiusa da Smoker con un gesto secco, estremamente soddisfatto. Quello stronzo ci godeva un mondo nel far incazzare Ace.

⁂

Tashigi si fece rivedere quella notte. La guardia dormiva dalla grossa nella sua cuccetta e Tashigi ci mise un quarto d’ora nel raggiungere la celletta dove si trovava Ace, perché aveva il terrore di inciampare da qualche parte e di svegliare tutta la nave.

Ace era ancora sveglio, assonnato ma sveglio, infuriato e _perciò_ sveglio. Da un lato non poteva sopportare di raccontare di Thatch a una sconosciuta – a una della Marina! –, dall’altro doveva assolutamente uscire di lì il prima possibile. La guardiamarina gli era sembrata sincera, quando aveva esternato i propri dubbi: ammettere di voler liberare un criminale quando tutti, dal primo dei novellini fino al Grand’Ammiraglio, l’avrebbero accusata di tradimento, diciamocelo, non era proprio una scelta di autoconservazione. Dimostrava però che anche i Marine – o alcuni di loro – avevano una morale per cui avrebbero sfidato i grandi poteri del mondo.

Se la ragazza si fosse presentata di nuovo davanti a lui, allora le avrebbe risposto. Ormai aveva deciso che si sarebbe fidato. In un’altra vita forse avrebbero anche potuto essere amici – questa era una sensazione a pelle, non un pensiero logico, articolato, ma una percezione, un nervo ballerino, qualcosa del genere.

Dopo due minuti, Ace vide Tashigi nella penombra: si alzò dalla brandina e si avvicinò alle sbarre. «Signorina-marina, se sei di nuovo qua è per farmi uscire. Quindi fammi uscire!» Sussurrò Ace (anche se le sue ultime parole sarebbero volute essere un grido).

«Voglio la verità, Pugno di Fuoco.»

Ace sospirò. «Sto inseguendo Barbanera perché, come suo capitano, devo punirlo per un crimine che ha commesso a danno del resto della flotta di Barbabianca. È una mia responsabilità.»

«Quale crimine? Omicidio?»

Ace annuì. Poi aggiunse: «Non intendo dirti di più.»

«Mi basta. Ora, lasciami fare, d’accordo?» Tashigi era profondamente seria.

Ace annuì di nuovo. Al momento si sentiva sollevato – sarebbe riuscito perfino a far battute di spirito, leggero come si sentiva. Una volta uscito da quel dannatissimo postaccio sarebbe ripartito alla ricerca di Barbanera.

Lasciar fare quella ragazza con chiavi e chiavistelli era piuttosto pericoloso, goffa com’era, ma non c’erano molte altre possibilità. In quel momento uno come Smoker dall’altra parte delle sbarre sarebbe stato di certo più affidabile, ma probabilmente l’obiettivo della guardiamarina e del suo superiore non collimavano affatto.

«Smoker cosa pensa di questa tua iniziativa?»

«Se glielo avessi chiesto, lo saprei. Immagino che domattina non la prenderà bene. Se ne dovrà fare una ragione.» Rispose Tashigi. Aveva aperto la porta della cella e ora sembrava titubante nell’aprire anche le manette di Ace. «Se te le tolgo, non brucerai tutta la nave, vero?»

«Giuro. Il mio nome è Ace.»

«Ta—tashigi.»

«Allora grazie, Tatashigi.» Ace ci pensò su. «Ma non era Tashigi?»

«Sì, sì, Tashigi. Scusa.»

«Ma perché ti scusi? Sono io che ho sbagliato il tuo nome!»

«Ora silenzio, per favore. Ti porto fino alla tua barca. L’abbiamo caricata sulla nave perché è un oggetto interessante. Una volta salito sulla tua imbarcazione, evita di muoverti per un po’ di tempo, tanto la nostra nave naviga anche di notte e quindi presto saremo distanti.»

«Chiaro.» Ace riprese possesso del proprio cappello, del coltello e della collana. Prima di lanciarsi sullo Striker, regalò un grande sorrisone a Tashigi, che a quel punto gli intimò di andarsene in fretta (dopotutto, aveva imparato da un _serio professionista_ quando si trattava di sembrare arrabbiati e non lo si era per nulla).

La mattina successiva ci fu un gran trambusto sulla nave del Cacciatore Bianco, ma certe disavventure sono belle da immaginare e terrificanti da sopportare in prima persona.

⁂

Nessuna traccia di Barbanera, a Gentu. Il proprietario della locanda del villaggio era solo in grado di dirgli che, bene o male, la nave di pirati che aveva attraccato negli ultimi giorni aveva dato fondo alle riserve della sua cantina e al denaro degli abitanti – non c’erano state rappresaglie contro gli isolani perché avevano dato ai pirati tutto quello che avevano, così pensava l’oste. Ace decise di interrogare anche il resto della popolazione, che confermò, almeno nelle linee generali, la versione del locandiere.

Ace aveva ancora perso per un soffio quel bastardo e non aveva un’idea precisa di dove sarebbe sbarcato di nuovo. In quella direzione si sarebbe avvicinato a Water Seven, ma non si trattava di un luogo molto sicuro, vicino com’era al Governo Mondiale: forse sarebbe sceso a terra su un’isola nei dintorni della capitale sull’acqua, ma di certo non in un luogo così esposto.

D’accordo. Ace avrebbe solo dovuto perlustrare tutte le isole da quelle parti. Avrebbe potuto farcela. Avrebbe dovuto fare in fretta. Avrebbe dovuto portare al limite lo Striker e se stesso. Però sarebbe arrivato affaticato alla battaglia—

Nel mentre, un faro divenne visibile sulla linea dell’orizzonte – erano circa sette miglia marine dalla sua posizione. Non gli sarebbe dispiaciuto visitare la metropoli sull’acqua, a dire il vero, ma non aveva tempo da perdere in divertimenti: doveva trovare Teach e doveva sistemare i conti con lui. Lo doveva a Thatch, a Marco, al Babbo e a tutta la flotta: sarebbe tornato vincitore e forse quel peso sul cuore si sarebbe alleggerito, almeno un po’.

Scosse la testa perché i capelli si alleggerissero al vento, canticchiò i primi versi del _Liquore di Binks_ per calmarsi e accelerò. Oh, avrebbe voluto far riparare lo Striker, a Water Seven, ma non c’era tempo neanche per quello.

«Pugno di Fuoco!»

Ecco, un’altra scocciatura all’orizzonte e un altro dannato ritardo, per di più sotto forma del Cacciatore Bianco! Forse ancora non sapeva come Ace fosse evaso, ma di sicuro non aveva preso bene quella notizia, visto quanto stava gridando.

«Portgas D. Ace, fermati!»

«Credici, signor marine!» E Ace gli fece una grande linguaccia, prima di girarsi e far rotta verso la prima delle isole servite dal Treno Marino di Water Seven. Si sarebbe preparato a uno scontro a terra, anche se avrebbe preferito evitarlo. Quel bastardo avrebbe respinto tutti i suoi attacchi di fuoco con un muro di fumo. Doveva sconfiggerlo _alla vecchia maniera_.

_Aspetta._ Anche se fosse riuscito a sfuggire al commodoro in quel frangente, Smoker avrebbe continuato a seguirlo: Ace doveva rendere quella nave inoffensiva per qualche tempo e poi mettersi alla ricerca di Barbanera nell’arcipelago. No, a ben pensarci, niente scontro a terra: Ace si rivolse allora verso la nave nemica con lo sguardo di chi odia perdere tempo, e con una fiammata lo Striker scivolò sull’acqua come se fosse olio.

Commodoro e Comandante non potevano vedersi distintamente in quelle lunghe ombre della sera, ma non ce n’era esattamente bisogno: Smoker vedeva le fiamme dello Striker e Ace le creste di fumo attorno alla nave. Sarebbe stato un altro scontro alla pari, come ad Alabasta, e non c’era Rufy a rendergli la situazione più semplice (e tollerabile).

Ace saltò dallo Striker (che si conficcò nel fianco della nave) sul ponte del vascello. I proiettili dei soldati lo attraversavano e si deformavano quando erano ancora in volo. Una volta coi piedi sul ponte, Ace disegnò un cerchio di fiamme attorno a sé e Smoker: quello sarebbe stato il loro campo di combattimento.

«Ora, io capisco che il fumo segue sempre il fuoco, visto che la combustione non è uno scherzo» disse Ace «ma potresti anche lasciarmi andare in giro. Ho un lavoro da sbrigare e devo fare in fretta.»

«Ti ho permesso di scapparmi già tre volte, Pugno di Fuoco. Non intendo ripetere l’errore.»

Si scambiarono un’occhiata determinata e poi il loro duello cominciò. Le fiamme attorno a loro erano piuttosto alte: Smoker aveva lasciato a Tashigi il compito di contenerle, mentre lui ingaggiava Portgas D. Ace in un altro scontro, ancora in vecchio stile. Se Smoker era un tradizionalista e quindi amava lo scontro a mani nude, Ace semplicemente aveva bisogno di prendere a pugni qualcuno, ogni tanto. A intervalli irregolari si calmavano abbastanza da parlare, nonostante il fiato fosse sempre corto.

«Perché insegui Barbanera, ragazzo?»

«Forse sono affari miei? Ti sembra che io decida di parlarne con un Marine?»

«Che faccia di bronzo.» _Ah, ma quindi sa del coinvolgimento della sua ragazza nella mia fuga?_ «Ma forse dovresti sapere un po’ di cose che non sai.»

«Allora illuminami. Di solito sono io a illuminare le persone.»

«Crocodile era uno della Flotta dei Sette. Ora che è fuori dai giochi, qualcun altro prenderà il suo posto. Chi pensi che cercherà di accaparrarsi quel titolo? È chiaro che Barbanera ci avrà fatto almeno un pensierino.»

«Ah, sì? E pensi che Teach sia in grado di consegnarmi alla Marina con su un bigliettino come “Ecco il mio regalo, ora voglio quel titolo”, commodoro?»

«Non credere, non lo faccio per te. Lo faccio perché la Flotta dei Sette è una schifezza del Governo Mondiale.»

«Oh, e io che speravo di esserti almeno un pochino simpatico.» Ace non aveva nessuna intenzione di risultare simpatico, in quel momento, soprattutto dopo aver colpito Smoker all’altezza del diaframma. «Fumi troppo. Se continui così, non durerai mai molto in combattimento.»

«Tch. Hai almeno capito quello che ti sto dicendo?»

«Sì. In pratica mi sconsigli di andare a fare il culo al bastardo che sto cercando. Troppo tardi, Smokey, non cambio idea.»

Smoker scosse la testa per levarsi di dosso il sudore. Un’onda calda risalì dalle ossa di Ace e lo scontro tra Rogia riprese con foga. Quando le fiamme cercavano di prendere terreno, il fumo si addensava e le conteneva, anche se con qualche difficoltà. Il fatto che Smoker non avesse ancora domato il cerchio di fuoco fece credere ad Ace che quella avesse qualcosa da dirle – e in effetti, Smoker riprese a parlare poco dopo, mentre schivava un pugno bollente di Ace.

«Tashigi mi ha spiegato che cosa è successo tre giorni fa.»

_Oh._ «Oh. E dunque?»

«Non posso dire di aver accettato i suoi metodi, ma è stata una sua scelta basata sul suo senso di giustizia. Io ho fatto invece un’altra scelta: quella di avvisarti.»

Silenzio. Ace soffiò fuoco sulla faccia di Smoker, ma riuscì solamente a bruciargli le punte dei capelli. «Tu e la tua ragazza avete uno strano modo di aiutare le persone, lo sapete, vero?»

«Questo strano modo ha un nome, ed è Giustizia.»

«No, è più tipo istinto materno, anche se la cosa mi fa un po’ ridere se lo dico pensando a te.»

Smoker non aveva la jitte con sè. Aveva proprio attirato Ace sulla nave soltanto per parlarle. «Parlo del fatto che immaginavo un’azione di Tashigi.»

«Uhm, allora sesto senso va meglio, forse, un po’ come i genitori sanno sempre cosa combinano i figli.» Be’, questo Ace non lo sapeva, ma era giusto per mantenere le apparenze: a dispetto di tutte le previsioni, due della Marina l’avevano presa in simpatia – o qualcosa del genere. Se l’avesse detto a Marco, lui di sicuro non ci avrebbe creduto. «Va bene, quindi volevi solo darmi un bacio d’addio, Smokey? Posso andare, ora? Mi saluti Tashigi da parte mia?»

Smoker gli soffiò in faccia un anello di fumo, divertito (sinceramente divertito – edizione straordinaria del Giornale!). Poi Ace fu spedito fuori bordo, le fiamme furono domate e solo quando il fuoco fu spento interamente la nave potè ripartire, mentre Ace, sul suo Striker, era già lontano.

**Bonus:**

«Signore, il detenuto è—non è più in cella.»

«L’ho notato anche da solo, Tashigi. Mi potresti _gentilmente_ dire dove diavolo è finito?»

«La sua imbarcazione è scomparsa. Supponiamo che sia fuggito a bordo della sua barca questa notte.»

«Ch. Tu cosa c’entri in tutto questo? E non fare la finta tonta, io non ci casco. Di cosa avete parlato ieri pomeriggio? Voglio un resoconto di tutta la vostra storia.»

«A—ehm. La verità è che—l’ho fatto uscire e andar via, stanotte, signore.»

«CH. E perché, guardiamarina?! Non mi sembrava di avertelo ordinato!»

«Perché dovevo farlo!»

«Ah, sì? E chi te lo ha detto?! Ti ha chiamato Sengoku in persona?»

«No, signore! Dovevo farlo nei confronti di me stessa! Non potevo rimanere a guardare mentre una delle poche persone che potevano confermare le mie idee restava dietro le sbarre!»

«Le tue idee? Spiegati. Un pirata rimane sempre un pirata!»

«Il problema è che quelli hanno un’idea diversa di pirateria, rispetto a noi! L’ho visto. Non era desiderio di saccheggi o di distruzione: aveva in testa solo la libertà, quel ragazzo. Per lui essere pirata è sinonimo di essere libero!»

«Tashigi—!»

«No, signore! Non nasconderò quello che ho fatto. Ho visto Cappello di Paglia e il suo equipaggio ad Alabasta e mi ha sconvolto, ma poi ho preso la mia decisione. Non avrò rimorso per averlo lasciato andare.»

Erano entrambi in piedi, avevano gridato fino a quel momento, ognuno diritto come un albero maestro. Si guardavano negli occhi e nessuno dei due, neanche Tashigi (di solito sempre così diligente ed educata!), retrocedeva: si fissavano nel tentativo di dimostrare ognuno le proprie convinzioni.

Poi Smoker prese un sigaro, lo accese e se lo portò alla bocca – tutto questo senza distogliere lo sguardo dagli occhi di Tashigi. Soffiò un anello di fumo in faccia alla guardiamarina, che rimase immobile (o immobilizzata? Quel gesto l’aveva sorpresa).

«Mi sta bene, Tashigi. Ma dovrai prenderti tutta la responsabilità per averlo lasciato fuggire.»

«Devo avvisare il comando?»

«Non ce n’è bisogno, per ora, tanto immagino che non arriverà nessuna nave da Enies Lobby. Però se Pugno di Fuoco farà saltare in aria qualcosa o provocherà morti e feriti, allora la responsabilità sarà tutta tua.»

«Non lo farà, signore.» Disse Tashigi. Poi, sorridendo, aggiunse: «Grazie per la tua fiducia, Smoker.»

«Ora non farmi diventare sentimentale, ragazza, vattene.»

Quando Tashigi chiuse dietro di sé la porta dell’ufficio, Smoker si passò una mano sulla faccia, sbatté i residui di cenere nel posacenere e decise che per quel giorno ne aveva sentite a sufficienza.

**Author's Note:**

> Perché il titolo Selezione naturale? Perché Darwin diceva che sono le specie che si adattano, non le più forti, a sopravvivere. Tashigi sopravviverà perché sarà in grado di adattarsi – meglio: di adattare la propria idea di giustizia alle esperienze che si trova e troverà ad affrontare.  
> Grazie per aver letto!


End file.
